


Locker Room Fantasies

by TheMomeRath



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had the hots for Sei for quite some time. Turns out, he's definitely noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RawTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawTuna/gifts).



> An edited version of a skype-message fic I sent to RawTuna one night, piece by piece and short message by short message, trying to get him as riled up as possible. I finally decided it's edited enough for the public eye. 
> 
> I don't usually write Character/Reader fics, but this was definitely an exception. Anything for a friend~.

I’ll just describe to you the temptation of seeing Seijuro Mikoshiba during practice, standing in the edge of the pool with you in the water, as you look up and see first his calves– well-toned from the kick exercises– then his thighs, those taut muscles that you just want to kiss your way up so you can finally reach the real package.

As he commands swimmers to do another lap, you wait under him, grateful that the water is hiding everything below your neck, else he see a reaction. You’ve been seeing him in the showers– that tight speedo barely hides anything and you find yourself facing the wall to hide your own erection most times– and it’s almost painful to see that thing you want to touch SO CLOSE TO YOU yet out of reach–

So you wait for the showers. Once again, the team moves quickly, stripping skintight swimsuits and baring their toned asses to the water. But the only one you’re seeing is him.

He always takes his time in the shower, never removing his own tight suit until everyone has left.

You stand under the spigot, almost tasting it as you see the bulge in his speedo. Water runs down his chiseled chest and soaks through the fabric, making even more clear the outline of–

No. You turn to face the wall again, embarrassed that the thought has entered your mind. He’s the team captain, he’s not a piece of meat.

But, then again, he probably has quite a gorgeous piece of meat…

You hear a sound behind you, the snap of elastic against skin. You turn slowly, careful to not look like you’re spying–

And there he is. He’s pulled the edge of his swimsuit just past his ass, and since he’s turned his back to you, you can’t take your eyes away.

His ass is perfect enough when it’s hidden by the skimpy suit, but here, bared to the flow of water racing down his back, between that cleft right at the apex of where the two halves meet his back– you catch yourself before you moan. That’s what you wanted to see.

Soon enough, his swimsuit is in his left hand, his right rubbing soap across his lower back and down, against– oh, /god/– his fingers dip down into that cleft between his buttocks and he runs his hand down, fingers rubbing against spots where even he has never seen.

You can hear by the sounds of the locker room that there’s nobody else left. It’s just you and him.

So you decide to brave it. Tugging down the waistband of your own swimsuit that you’ve kept on until this point, your rigid cock springs to attention. Biting your lower lip in hopes that it stops you from making any noise, you push your suit further down your thighs and it lands on your feet with a wet /smack/. Stepping out of it and sliding it against the wall, your hands and legs are all free now, and you begin to stroke your already hard cock, the heat of the shower only making your breathing even harder.

As he grabs at his ass cheeks, kneading them and pulling them apart, then together, you realize just how confining your swimsuit fabric had been. You hope the sounds of the water masking your loud breaths, you let out a sharp gasp when you feel a familiar pang at the base of your erection–

And he turns.

His eyes take you in as you stand there, one hand around your rigid member, the other supporting you against the wall–

And he grins. “Looks like someone’s enjoying the shower!”

Fumbling for words, you try to maintain eye contact, but you just can’t, and your eyes trace downward past the familiar abdominal muscles to that plunging V that normally ends just below his suit, and there, /there/ you see what you definitely were waiting for. The final part of the picture.

You swallow and nod.

He laughs. “Not too surprising, I guess.” Running his hand down past his navel, he absentmindedly strokes his cock as he thinks. You can’t help but watch. It’s more than a mouthful. You had imagined that it would be, but now, looking at it… You want it. More than ever, you want it down your throat. Immediately.

“Hey.” You realize you had been ignoring what he was saying when he says your name again. “Did you hear me?”

You sheepishly shake your head and he smiles, letting out a small chuckle. “I said, that looks pretty hot.”

You blink once. It takes a second to register. He’s just… He’s just said…

His smile turns to a concerned frown. “Did I say something wrong?” He lets go of his huge cock, and your eyes follow it as it swings. He walks toward you, his smooth balls swinging and gently sliding against the inside of his thighs. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to–” he blushes. “I mean, I guess I did. But. Not quite that strong.”

He’s close to you now. Within arms reach. If the showers weren’t filled with steam, you would be able to feel his breath on your skin.

A small whimper escapes your lips. You can’t help it. He’s right there, and–

But your eyes fly wide when you feel his own hand against your cock. He blushes with embarrassment again. Its getting hard to tell whether it’s the shower heat or if you’re just that excited.

But he’s touching your cock. “I haven’t–” he swallows. “I haven’t done this to another guy before.” And then there’s his smile. “So… This is new.”

You barely know what to say, there’s nothing you want more than to spill out every fantasy you’ve had about him fucking you against the pool’s edge, on the table in the weight room– god, he still smells like the pool. And his hand feels so good against you…

You’ve just closed your eyes when you feel something else, and you look down. That cock, so long obscured by nylon and spandex, has sprung to life. He’s leaning forward, his breath now definitely tangible on your skin despite the heat of the shower.

“Sorry, I guess…” His playful smile looks a little sheepish when you glance back up. “I guess I’m getting carried away.”

His erection presses under your balls, and he lets go of your cock, embarrassment playing across his face. “Maybe I should–”

“Please,” you finally say, surprising yourself. “Please, don’t stop.” This is a dream. This has to happen. You can’t come this close and have him back out.

He swallows again, nods, and brings his cock up. Pulling you in close, he pulls your bodies together so your hardness grinds against each other, and he leans down to–

Was that a kiss?

That couldn’t have been a kiss, you think to yourself.

But his lips are still against yours. He’s definitely kissing you, and you kiss back, grinding against his cock with every ounce of pent-up desire you’ve been holding back on since you first started daydreaming about him.

He moans into your mouth, and the vibrations of his lips against yours set you into even more of a hunger. But he’s even more desperate now. Sliding his hand between the two of you, he grabs both of your cocks and begins to move his hand up and down both shafts together.

God. It feels so good.

As he masturbates the two of you, you kiss him harder, and your hands move down his back. The skin is taut across his well-developed muscles, and you would normally want to stay and memorize every detail, but you move your hands further down, following that cleft, and– there. Fuck. His ass feels so good. You pull yourself against him again and he gasps, moving his hand faster.

He pulls away from the kiss for a second and smiles. “This is not what I expected.”

You smile back, but another jerk of his hand sends shivers across your body. Shit.

You feel his free hand on your back, and you shiver as you feel him doing the same thing to you that you did to him. Only, he doesn’t stop at grabbing your ass.

Still rubbing your cocks together between his grip, he slides a finger between your ass cheeks, gently prodding– and THAT feels different when it’s someone else– at your asshole.

You breathe out heavily when you feel the tip of his finger push through the tight ring.

He’s inside you. It’s not even his cock, but– god, he’s INSIDE you.

He feels you breathe and huffs out with nervous laughter, pulling his finger out. “It’s hot in here. Can we–” he looks over your shoulder and takes a quick breath. “–the benches?”

You nod at him, and he lifts you– he LIFTS YOU– and carries you to the benches where he’s laid out his towel across the metal. He always puts his towel there so he can go and sit on it right after his shower, but now your back is on it…

He’s straddling the bench. He’s standing over you, his erection touching your belly.

“Is this okay?” He asks.

You nod, knowing exactly what he means is coming next. He inhales. “Here goes…”

His hand moves between your ass cheeks, and you raise your legs almost involuntarily. The first finger prods gently at your entrance, and he watches your face as he pushes gently. Your skin is wet from the shower, his fingers slippery from– he must have grabbed lube from his bag on the floor next to you. You’d question what student carries lube in their backpack, but you’re distracted by a second finger.

Your back arches in pleasure, and he smiles. “Looks like I hit a sweet spot.” He adjusts his angle again and prods inside you again, hitting the same spot. Your body is still reeling from the first touch, so the second hits you even harder.

“Sei,” you hear yourself moan out gently. “Damn, Sei…”

He bites his lip again (Why is that so hot?) and adjusts his hand. You close your eyes as he pushed in a third finger, feeling the natural pain at first, but he remains gentle, pushing slowly. Your breathing is heavy, and you’re glad you’re not in the showers anymore, or you’d have overheated.

While your eyes are closed, however, you feel your cock enveloped in something warm. Your head jerks up.

His lips are around the head of your cock even as he fingers you, and you have to put your head back down quickly. It just feels too good.

His lips move up and down the shaft while his fingers push gently into you. Just before he pulls his mouth off your now extremely sensitive cock, he swirls his tongue around the tip twice for good measure.

You moan as he takes his head away from your pelvis, then look up in surprise when you feel his fingers out of your body. But you see him with the tube of lubricant in his hand, squeezing some onto his–

Fuck. His cock. It’s almost painful to watch him as he slicks up that so-tempting looking part of him. He looks up to your face when he’s done and raises an eyebrow. “This is okay?”

You can’t help but nod. It’s more than okay. It’s exactly what you want. It’s precisely what–

OH.

He slides into you, just the tip at first. Jesus, it’s big. You’re glad for that third finger.

But he pushes a bit more, and any pain that might have been there subsides. This is it. This is more than just him fingering you in the shower. This is…

He pulls a bit out, gently, and angles a bit, his face a look of pure concentration. Sliding back in, the head of his rigid cock brushes against that spot again.

“SEI–!”

He leans down quickly and silences your cry with a hard kiss. You realize that you might be heard, and your eyes grow wide. It would be serious trouble to be caught like this…

Your mind isn’t on that for long, though, as he moves a hand to your cock and begins to stroke while he’s slowly increasing his own pace.

This– this is amazing. Not just beautiful, not just sexy. But everything all at once. God, his body is so warm. You barely feel any pain at this point, your body is simply racked with pleasure as he jacks you off and slides in and out of you.

His pace is picking up rapidly, and you can feel your own body responding.

You know exactly what it normally feels like to come. Masturbating to fantasies of Seijuro while you were alone has led to more than enough orgasms, but nothing prepared you for quite the build to tension that you were feeling.

His hand moves more and more quickly along your shaft, and you realize you’re gasping for air as you spray cum across your chest once– twice– three– four–– four times, the fourth spurt hitting your mouth and chin. Fuck.

And he continues to push, to slam his cock in and out of your asshole. You want to beg him to do more, to run against that spot one more time, but he finally stops and you hear his breathing grow ragged. You feel spurts of something warm inside you, and you realize that that’s him. He just came. Inside you.

Your face is red– no, YOUR face is burning, HIS face is red as he stops moving and leans backward, his cock still inside you.

As his cock grows flaccid, you feel it pull out of your ass, then feel the rush of air as it slips out with a tiny _pop_.

Both of you are breathing hard. The locker room is empty except for your gasps for air.

He leans forward again and looks down at you. “That was definitely amazing.”

You nod and swallow quickly. “Yeah.” A smile spreads across your lips, and he smiles back, then leaning down to kiss you. Gently.

When he pulls away, your cum is on his chin. He wipes it off with a finger and proceeds to look at it before shrugging and sucking it off of his hand.

“You know, that definitely tasted better than I expected.” He kisses you again, and you lift yourself to him.

When you finally separate, there is cum on both of your chests, on the towel, and you can feel it dripping out of your ass onto the bench under you.

You’re going to need another shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy something-or-other, Tuna! Thanks for inspiring this!


End file.
